Zombie Sheep
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Karin se dio por muerta, pues que él quisiera matarla explicaba perfectamente el que no dejara de mirar tanto su yugular. HιtsuKαrιn


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Estaba seguro de que Karin estaba diciéndole algo, lo más probable que le preguntara si se encontraba bien como para estar ahí, ocupando el lugar de la portería y con en el balón de futbol frente a los pies, en lugar de haber ido directo a casa donde podría pegar la cara contra una almohada y no estar cabeceando, pero de mera falta de sueño.

Toushiro se había enjuagado los ojos al salir del baño de la escuela, al cual ingresó a último minuto terminadas las clases, bostezando y a punto de babear de tan poco que podía controlar su cuerpo debido a la falta de sueño o, mejor dicho, gracias a la **gran** cantidad de sueño que tenía por haberse desvelado estudiando. Maldijo a Matsumoto— su profesora anterior de 1er año —por haberle recomendado al director su adelanto de curso, ya que por ésta razón, aunque fuera un genio y se le diera fácil entender explicaciones, necesitaba ponerse al día y comenzar a leer era la mejor manera de estar al corriente.

Había sido adelantado de año a mitad del primer semestre, por eso no fue mucho problema. Sin embargo, había sido adelantado **a mitad** del primer semestre y si creía que Rangiku Matsumoto era una especie de lunática, es que no conocía de antes a profesores como Kurotsuchi. Temblaba de miedo de solo recordar la última clase de biología— ese mismo día y durante el último período —donde se quedó dormido y el tipo había intentado colocarle parches de café en el brazo. Parches de café que **él** había inventado. ¡Para colmo, quiso ¨animarle¨ diciendo que sus ratas de laboratorio, en las que las probó, habían quedado vivas!

 **Gracias Inoue y Kuchiki por comer en el salón de clase y despertarme antes de ser usado como experimento en contra de mi voluntad.**

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes seguir jugando? —preguntó con duda Karin, preocupada por lo poco que estaba parpadeando su amigo.

—Estoy bien, Kurosaki —no quería echarse atrás ya que había prometido ayudarla a entrenar esa tarde con ella.

Aún así, aunque le dijo que estaba bien, era obvio que **no** lo estaba. No estaba **para nada** bien.

Oh, olvidaba contar de que otra de las razones por las que dormía menos— además de porque se mantenía estudiando por las noches —era que por las madrugadas, su vecino—vecina, de hecho, él... O ella, se llamaba Giselle y sus... Preferencias sexuales, por llamarlo de algún modo, contaban con gritos y gemidos bastante subidos de tono, siempre durante la madrugada, hasta el amanecer. ¿Es que ese... esa... Giselle no trabajaba? O tal vez lo que hacía a esas horas era trabajo, ¡A saber! Toushiro a veces se sonrojaba y sudaba frío de recordar que una vez su vecino—vecina de piso se le había insinuado, si es que se podía llamar ¨insinuar¨ al que le ofreció a Matsumoto, su casa, como motel un día en donde olvidó las llaves en el salón de clase. ¿Dijo que Matsumoto además de su maestra era su tutora? Bueno, desde ese día el llavero se lo guardaba Toushiro.

 **No, quizás Kurosaki tenga razón y lo mejor sea irme a casa. No creo en los energizantes, aunque algo más sano que esos sería tener algo dulce para—** Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, por culpa de un doloroso pelotazo que cayó de imprevisto en su cara. Se llevó la mano a la frente, pero no tenía ganas suficientes de sobarse o limpiarse la tierra que dejó el golpe. Su cabeza daba vueltas y estaba psicológicamente cansado como para intentar recriminarle algo a su amiga. Por extraño que pareciera, aunque su mente estaba en blanco, sus piernas caminaban por sí solas. Le hizo caso a su instinto, de todos modos, estando tan somnoliento era lo único que tenía andando.

Karin se dio por muerta, pues que él quisiera matarla explicaba perfectamente el que no dejara de mirar tanto su yugular.

 **¿Me querrá estrangular?** Pensó la fanática del futbol. **Viendo el lado bueno, ya sé que sería una pérdida de tiempo no ponerlo de delantero.** Se alejó dos pasos al ver como cada vez el de ojerosos ojos— de tantas noches en vela —estaba cada vez más cerca. Sin embargo, Toushiro llegó hasta ella y su cuerpo comenzó a caer. La cabello azabache se apresuró y logró frenar la caída, usando sus brazos para sostener el cuerpo de su amigo.

—Car…

—¿Qué? —Preguntó confundida, acomodando mejor el mentó de su bajito amigo sobre su hombro. Ya no tenía miedo de que quisiera matarla— no literalmente, claro está —pues estaba preocupada por el desmayo, pensando en un plan. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir y llevarlo a su casa cargándole todo el camino. Además oscurecería pronto.

 **A lo mejor debería buscar un taxi, me quedan algo de fuerzas para cargarlo hasta un auto.**

—Car...

¡Allí estaba de nuevo!

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, más confundida que antes. ¿Estaba intentando decir su nombre?

No, ni cerca. Desde el punto de vista de Hitsugaya: La piel de Karin era pálida y, por correr tanto y que la sangre bombeara, comenzaba a verse claramente las venas de su cuello.

Habrá pensado que era un bastón de caramelo verde o un dulce similar, o el pelotazo le había afectado mucho, o la falta de sueño simplemente ya lo estaba haciendo sufrir alucinaciones. Lo que sea, la cosa es que pasó lo que menos esperaron.

El siguiente cabeceo de Toushiro fue con la boca abierta, la lengua llena de saliva...

—Azúcar...

Y sobre la yugular de Karin.

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAH! —no tardó en reaccionar con un grito de sorpresa y bochorno de tener, en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, el par de labios babeados. Más sorprendida que avergonzada, lo soltó de golpe, dejando que el cuerpo de su amigo acabara de espaldas sobre la polvareda de la cancha vacía. —¿Qué demonios...?

Así de rápido como la mordida, los ojos del albino se habían cerrado segundos antes. Al parecer, se había quedo dormido. Aún así, Karin seguía sintiendo un poco de dolor en el cuello. Giró un poco la cabeza y notó, con un sonrojo invadiendo sus mofletes, que le habían quedado un par de manchas rojas.

Quién iba a decir que su primer beso no iba ser un beso, ni muchos menos sería en los labios.

 **Ya me siento traumada y todo por tu culpa.** Miró de arriba abajo al aludido, cerrando el puño. **¡Maldita oveja zombie!**

—Azú… car —Como un chiste de mal gusto, murmuró entre sueños el inconsciente Hitsugaya.

—¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN ZOMBIE! —reclamó a todo pulmón.

¿Cómo diablos le explicaría a Ichigo y Yuzu la marca en su cuello? Solo su padre se alegraría— o fingirá qué— al saber que su hija anda haciendo, tan joven, ¨cosas de adulto¨. **Cosas sucias** , en palabras de ella, que todavía quería mantener su inocencia aunque fuera un par de años más, es decir ¡Tenía apenas trece años!

Lo peor es que Isshin, en secreto, lo más seguro es que le diera una charla sobre el sexo como si no estuviera al tanto de los métodos en contra de los embarazos—no—deseados y demás. ¡Qué horror!

* * *

 **Primer Hitsukarin, ¿Pueden creerlo? Es una pareja que me gusta mucho, pero no pensé escribir de ellos algún día. Digo, ya hay hartos fics y por eso escribo solo crack, para los que como yo, les gusta KarinXTheWorld (:3)**

 **Como sea, espero les gustara y puedan decir que les pareció. ¡Estoy tan feliz de tener otra pareja para Karin en mi lista!** **¡Ah! Lo de oveja zombie es ¨del¨ Germán (xD), es que siempre quise incluir algo suyo y el apodo le pega a Shiro-chan en esto, ¡Hahaha!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
